


Comfortable

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, YES i am projecting WHAT are you gonna do about it, it is 4 am, theyre like 15 or 16 or some shit, this is what writers block gets u i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: It's easy to talk when you're comfortable.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Comfortable

They were out on the beach, like they always were. The sun was setting.

It made everything feel more comfortable than Stan had felt in a while.

The silence was easy. They'd been tense about each other for a bit but that wasn't there for now.

At the moment, they were just walking the beach and thinking in each other's presence.

"Hey Stanford." That is, until Stan broke the silence.

Neither of them quit walking, or even looked at each other. Just kept looking into the middle distance. It was easy like that.

"Yeah?" Ford snapped out of whatever haze he got it when he was deep in thought.

"I don't think I like being a boy." Any other day, any other circumstance, Stan wouldn't be able to say this.

But as it was, Stan had nothing to be afraid of.

"A girl then?" Ford looked at his twin. His face didn't look like he hated the idea.

They kept walking with a slower pace.

"No, I don't think so." Stan didn't look away from the middle distance.

That would make it harder.

"What, then?"

"Nothing, really. Just alive is enough." Stan shrugged. There wasn't a word for it. At least, not as far as Stan knew.

"Huh. Whatever you are, I've got your back." He put a hand on Stan's shoulder, for just a second. 

They both knew it wouldn't be as easy with anybody else.

It didn't quite matter, to Stan. Not many people quite mattered at all. Their thoughts on the matter weren't worth anything, either.

They kept walking.

It was comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to sleep but I was thinking about those comfortember prompts floating around tumblr and remembered "confession" was one and genuinely fell out bed to write this at four in the morning


End file.
